


#50 - Fake

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [50]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: fake, Emil.  No beta.Halfway done!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: fake, Emil. No beta. _Halfway done!_

In time, Emil found himself comparing his teammates with himself.

No one was the least bit impressed with him. Certainly, no one cared what he looked like.

Sigrun could be impressive just by standing up straight and grinning. Chubby little Tuuri knew every language that mattered. And Lalli…he just moved like a fish in the ocean, totally cool, without even thinking about it.

In fact, thought Emil, staring at the dark underside of the bunk above him, it all came down to the same thing. 

Compared with the others on the team, he, Emil Västerström, was a huge fake.


End file.
